


Fell for your lies

by WWG_X3



Category: South Park
Genre: ??? - Freeform, AU, Adventure, BL, Bottom Tweek Tweak, Craig Tucker Being An Asshole, Craig Tucker and Tweek Tweak in Love, Drama, Fanfiction, Fantasy, Gay, Kidnapping, Love Story?, M/M, MxM - Freeform, Planet AU, Planets, Random - Freeform, Smut, Top Craig Tucker, Weird, boylove, male x male, south park - Freeform, tweek x craig
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28192386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WWG_X3/pseuds/WWG_X3
Summary: Tweek was hidden away from his people by his parents. Nobody knew why. One day however, he was at his coronation, about to be the kind of his kingdom but Tweek's life isn't perfect, it never had been. An intruder comes into his life, taking him away from his home. Will he ever come back? What will happen to him? And why was he hidden away for so long? read to find out :3(I suck at summaries) This story is completely made up and I did this out of boredom so it's not the best. I wanted to make an AU where the characters rule over different planets as though they're guardians/kings/queens. I found it interesting so I went with it but I feel like it's gonna be cringy ;-;Anyway, I hope you guys like it even though I'm probably going to make it really boring and weird? There might be smut but idk yet, I haven't planned this story out at all so I'm just gonna go with the flow. peace :D
Relationships: Clyde Donovan/Bebe Stevens, Craig Tucker & Tweek Tweak, Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Kyle Broflovski/Eric Cartman, Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh, Token Black/Nichole Daniels
Comments: 7
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful morning day as the palace, for the first time in 20 years, was opened and welcoming all its people. It was the day of the coronation; a new king was said to be crowned on this day. Every citizen of Helios attended, the poor, the rich, the healthy and the sick all gathered to watch their new king rise from the shadows. No one outside of the palace knew him nor seen him nor heard of him it was so sudden and unexpected so of course everyone was thrilled and excited for what was to come. 

The streets were full of joyous people dancing and singing; some people even set up stands to sell food and trinkets as it was a perfect day to make some money out of the situation. There were innocent children who ran around freely unaware of why they were there in the first place, not like they cared to hear some ‘dumb’ story about a prince who was never mentioned before. Sure, many people were curious as to why he was hidden away for so long and from his own people too but others just made their own reasons, imagining all the possible answers to their questions. Occasionally, the scattered guards that stood in every entrance of the castle was questioned about what was going on or why the prince was hidden away for so long and sometimes they would get short answers or nothing at all. Some of the guards were thinking the same kinds of questions which they couldn’t answer themselves since the king and queen were quite vague and quiet, always keeping to themselves. However, today was the day they finally revealed their son to the whole kingdom and maybe even tell their people why he was sheltered from the public.

The time was soon coming as most of the guards noticed and gave commands to try and keep the people controlled and tell them that the prince was soon to come. Sounds of loud trumpets and drums erupted making the crowd jolt from the sudden noise. Just a few seconds after the announcing music started, red, orange and yellow hued confetti was blasted into the air making it more dramatic and exciting for the public that had a rush of adrenaline flow down their spine as some short kids and adults stood on their tip toes trying their hardest to look beyond the unaware tall mass of people. Everybody started cheering and screaming their lungs with happiness, encouraging the royals to come into view for their city. Just as hoped, the king and queen soon came into view, standing upon a tall balcony that was big enough to refurbish a whole room. 

As their faces came into the picture, the crowd had become louder cheering and crying for their rulers. Glee and delight spread across each and every person’s face as they kept screaming with tears streaming down their eyes. It’s not every day you get to see your rulers after 20 years or so. Just as the two atop the balcony had reached the end where they placed their gentle shaky hands on the concrete frame, they looked down at their people with gigantic smiles on their faces as they too had tears building up on their eyes. They hadn’t expected their people to miss them so much in fact they expected them to be angry and displeased with their existence as they had left their people for very long dragging years. Surely, they had their reason to but seeing the people of Helios so happy to see them once again was a miracle to them both. 

The beautiful, brown haired, sweet and kind faced queen raised her hand to wave at her people, her brown glistening eyes glancing at each child who waved back excitedly. The king who also had brown yet ruby like hair with a sculpted rough face and strong posture too waved at his people, his dark black eyes overseeing the whole population who came from far to see his soon to be king son.

It was a lot to take in, overwhelming almost, but they sure did miss seeing so many different faces. After being locked up in their own palace for a while it got pretty boring seeing the familiar faces of their maids, servants and guards.

This, however was too overwhelming for the prince as he stood by the balcony door, hiding his small frame behind the curtains. He couldn’t see the crowd from where he stood but he didn’t need to  to know how many people really were there. He could hear their cries and screams; he didn’t need to think about it twice either. His whole body shook and it felt as if his own legs would fail him soon. He had hoped all day that he wouldn’t make a fool of himself, praying that he doesn’t make a single mistake him to make him look as less worthy of the throne. He had screams of his own in his head telling him, no,  _ begging  _ to just make a run for it and hide somewhere no one could ever find him again. He felt the urge to just curl up in a corner and cry. But he had to stand tall and face his people. His city. His kingdom. His thoughts were interrupted by the sudden silence as he heard his mother's gentle smooth voice break out. 

“Good morning you beautiful rays of sunshine, my people of Helios! I’ve missed you all ever so dearly and I am so glad and proud to be standing before you now. I know that you’re all confused but it doesn’t matter anymore because we will never hide again.” she was then interrupted by the nation as they began their cheers again. However, it was short lasting this time as the king tried to quiet his people, raising his palms to signify ‘stop’. Once the crowd was quiet again, the queen proceeded. “Today, I am here to present you all my lovely son who will be your now found king. We confirm this day as the national day of his coronation and his first time meeting you all. I’m very certain that you will all love to see him and I’m sure that he will be a great king to you all, at least we hope since we have raised him as best as we can.” There was a moment of laughter that made the prince feel relieved yet offended at the same time. “It is devastating to have to leave the throne but we knew that this time would come and we are proud to present our son to you all. I really think that he was our best miracle and he will treat you all as though you are precious little gems, which, you are.” another  pause from the audience as they ‘ awwwed ’ from the compliment, the queen continued her little speech “And so, I present to you, my son and your future king: Tweek Tweak!”

The so called ‘Tweek’ stood in place like a deer in headlights when the rounds of loud claps echoed through the palace walls and made his heart beat quicken with each second. His parents waved to him to approach them but he was too shocked in place. His doubts engulfed his mind again. ‘If I just run now it’s going to be easier to hide. I can go now and leave forever. I can run away and never look back. I can  jus \--’ “Tweek” he looked up from the ground which he didn’t even know he was so focused on. His father eagerly waved him over and he knew that he  _ had  _ to do this. Whether he liked it or not. Every step he took felt as though he was taking a step towards death. He could now feel his heart knocking on his chest. He kept his eyes closed at all times, holding them shut harder and harder as he neared his parents. He felt his mother's arms guide him a little further until he came to a halt.

The once clapping city soon fell into a deadly silence. There were so many reasons Tweek could panic about from the stillness. Not a single sound was heard. What if he blacked out from all the anxiety building up or maybe he had a panic attack or maybe even a heart attack. What if he was now dead? He wanted to take the risk to peek from his shut eyes and see what in the name of God was going on. He breathed what he could, the pain in his loud beating heart only getting worst. He slowly but surely forced his left eye to open slightly, just about enough to make out something. He could now see the people who were once so thrilled and ecstatic yet now their expressions matched Tweek’s shock and fear. The worst of all was that they weren't even looking at Tweek, no, they were looking above him, beyond his stance. He was overflowing with confusion, causing him to fully open his eyes like a new born baby allowing him to fully see what was going on. Everyone beneath him stood staring up at the sky with gaping mouths. 

Just before he could turn around, a large dominating shadow began to cast over him and it seemed to grow bigger and bigger each time he blinked. He couldn’t lie about being terrified because he was 100% sure he could wet his pants at any given moment. Already feeling intimidated by the large object, he, again, questioned whether or not his next decision was worth risking his life. ‘Turn around’ he told himself. ‘C’mon just turn around. It can’t be that bad’ he repeated. ‘TURN. AROUND.’ He now demanded himself as though he had no control over his own body. Of course, he had no other choice but to obey his own command and so he swallowed his last breath and with a shaking head each  spazing limb he turned around and looked directly at what was gaining all the attention of the people. That was it. It was all that was needed for Tweek to just die on the spot but it wasn’t going to happen anytime sooner. Above his tiny fragile head was a massive, gigantic dark spaceship. Tweek hadn’t seen one in person before but it was normal since it was the only way of transport but seeing one this big and ominous made him and the people below him feel as though this ship and its passengers were not coming in peace. 

The ship penetrated through the storm clouds that Tweek hadn’t noticed were there before. It moved suspiciously slow through the now dark sky. There was a rumble of thunder but it was just a small one, small sudden flashes came from the storm clouds but nothing too scary came after. As the ship finally came to a stop, just above the balcony where Tweek and his parents were standing, a group of guards approached Tweek and aimed their long-sharpened spears towards the ship. Tweek was so focused on this unknown ship, too distracted to realise that he was now sweating, nervous and pale with fear, but he did nothing. He stood there waiting for something to happen, waiting for the moment where he dies in the hands of a possible enemy. ‘These people could come in peace though.’ ‘what if someone was kidnapped by whoever owned this ship and they stole it in order to escape?’ ‘what if this was the only ship they could afford?’ ‘maybe they're good people...?’ his thoughts were sharply interrupted by the sudden hiss of the door. 

It slowly rose, the tension and nerve growing on everyone as the door reached its end. There was a little bit of steam escaping the entrance. Tweek’s eyes felt as though they were strained, the muscles were starting to shake and almost fail him. He was staring too hard now and he hadn’t blinked since the ship landed. He was staring too hard not to notice the big figure submerging from the smoky door. With each step the figure took, with the sound of steps on metal accompanying it, Tweek felt his heart beat faster and faster as his breath was caught in his throat. The man reached his final step as he stood at the entrance of his ship. The smoke slowly cleared out, revealing the intruder. It was in fact a man or rather a young man. He looked overweight for his age, he had dark brown eyes that seemed almost emotionless, his dark chestnut hair sprawling with the wind. He wore a dark blazer on top of a simple grey shirt that seemed to be stained, Tweek of course thought it could be stains of blood but then again, he was unsure. He also had scattered stains on his black jeans which were ripped as though they were clawed by some rabid dog. His style was quite weird yet intimidating as well as his stare. However, he wore a light blue beanie with a yellow pom  pom stitched to the tip. It was the only colourful thing the man wore yet it didn’t make Tweek feel any better about him.

The mysterious man ignored all the eyes that were on him, he felt confident about himself, knowing that he intimidated the people. He locked eyes with Tweek seeing how the smaller blonde shook in place with fearful eyes. It made him smirk with satisfaction. He sighed and shook his head with a smile.

“Is this how you welcome visitors?”


	2. Chapter 2

“Is this how you welcome visitors?” 

He asked, a smug smirk on his face as he stepped down the ladder of the huge, still intimidating, ship. He slowly walked forward, taking each step as if he savoured the moment: fear on everyone’s faces, specifically the young princes’ scowl with his shaky posture and glaring eyes. “You must be the little prince, or shall I say, soon to be King?” Tweek shook in place ‘What could this guy want? How does he know I’m the prince? I should do something...’ 

“Who are you?” Tweek’s voice erupted, e deep growl accompanying his low tone. Before the stranger could answer, Tweek added another question for the man. “Why are you here” The strange, grinning man opened his mouth to speak but was yet again interrupted by another question from Tweek “What do you want from here?” Again, the young inhaled a breath of air to explain his sudden arrival but of course he was interrupted by Tweek’s curiosity yet again. “How do you know my who I am?” The brunette, overweight man stood in silence, waiting to hear if the blonde had any other questions to add on. Once he was satisfied, knowing he wouldn’t get interrupted again, he began to speak. “First of I am-” “and why come on this day of all days with...with that thing?” The brunette was far to annoyed to notice the shortest of the two pointing towards the giant ship. “Any more questions?” he said with gritted teeth as if he was trying to sound respectful. Tweek thought about it for a few seconds but then shook his head knowing he asked the questions he really wanted to know. “Okay, well, first off HOW do you not know who I am? Must be living under a rock or maybe you’re just dumb. Whatever, I am the greatest, smartest, most handsome, with the most beautiful body too” he took a second to wink to his audience which were now really focused on learning who this guy was. “I, little pipsqueak, am Cartman, the greatest villain and soon to be ruler of the world” 

Tweek’s eyes widened and his breath quickened, his legs shook in place more than ever before and his heart was pounding, almost as if it was begging to get out and scream ‘RUN FOR YOUR LIVES THIS MAN WILL KILL US ALL!’ but he stood there none the less. He stood there still staring at every move ‘Cartman’ made. “second of, I’m here because I need to pick up a little something I should have gotten a long time ago” He locked eyes with the fragile boy again, taking steps closer to him now. “I want something very important from you and I mean very Important.” his grin grew and his teeth were sharp and fit perfectly together when he shut his mouth to smile so grimly. “I came on this day of all days because it was the only day where I could pick up my little parcel. And of all transport, little prince, I think this one will be just fine for that little parcel of mine. Don’t you think?” Tweek stammered but froze in place. “I-I...Wh-How- WHy- WHY-n-no please! Do-don't take me-e a-a-away please! PLEASE!” Tweek felt so confused and terrified. Why did this man want him and why now? Why was Tweek so needed by this intruder? He felt so scared that his shaking was getting more violent as if he wanted to get free. He looked around himself in panic looking to see if anyone was willing to help or save him...anyone. But not a single person dared to lock eyes with him, ashamed that they weren’t willing to save their king. 

There were tears pricking at his eyes, threatening to fall but he held them back. If there was one thing that he’d learnt from his dad is to never show your enemies your fear. He was of course struggling not to scream and fight the man in order of his freedom but this man was unpredictable and far bigger than Tweek too, there was definitely nothing he could do. It took Tweek some time to realise that this man had finally reached him, standing right in front of him with glaring eyes, darting his eyes all over Tweek’s body. The blonde felt almost naked being watched and examined like that. It made him feel more uncomfortable as he just stood there shaking, letting Cartman observe him. 

“But you can’t just take him!” 

Everyone’s heads turned towards the low voice. Tweek’s heart pumped faster in excitement as he sighed in relief knowing someone was trying to help him. A single guard stood there with his spear pointed at Cartman. He too hand blonde hair but a little darker than Tweek’s. His brown eyes were focused and concentrated at the fat man, his armour fit perfectly on his shoulders and body as he kept a perfect stance. He had no fear nor was he worried about what could happen to him. It was as if this boy was perfect for a knight. “As a knight of Helios and guard of the prince, I forbid you from taking him away. The prince stays here in his kingdom.” Cartman chuckled in amusement, clearly not bothered by the knight. “And who are you? Pipsqueak?” Tweek looked longingly at his saviour, with an urge of wanting to know his name. For someone who was always surrounded by guards, Tweek had never seen him before. Maybe he was new? Either way he felt so secure with his presence. “I’m Kenneth McCormick, my friends call me Kenny but you’re no friend of mine. I suggest you leave Tweek alone and be on your way before things get ugly.” Cartman’s chuckle turned into a full-on laugh with tears at the corners of his eyes, subconsciously wiping them away as he held his stomach from the pain of his pressured breaths. After a couple of minutes, which felt like hours to the crowd, he regained his posture and held a devilish smile “you think you scare me?” 

His question almost amused him as he wiped away any remaining tears from his laughing, Tweek felt his hopes of freedom drain through him so effortlessly, the man was right. How could a single soldier defend the prince against this man who appeared to be armed, maybe he came prepared, hence the giant ship, maybe he had an army of his own in there. Tweek felt the need to cry become more unbearable, he looked towards the now scared soldier. It was as if Kenny had finally realised that he was alone in this, all the other guards didn’t even dare to look at Cartman. 

“Look, I’m already tired enough as it is. It’s nice to know your whole kingdom has a single soldier willing to fight for the royals. Pathetic little planet.” He then proceeded to aggressively take a hold of Tweek’s small arm, dragging him along. Of course, Tweek tried his best to resist the action by pulling away from the big hand that held him tightly and close to his big figure. Tweek had no chance of getting out of this. He cried and wailed for help, screaming at his parents, begging them to do something. ANYTHING. But not a single person moved. No one could do something; they were too afraid of what this evil man was capable of. 

“You might want to say your goodbye’s little kid cause you’re never coming back.” He stated. Tweek’s eyes couldn’t have grown any wider. He stared at this man as if he had said the most offensive thing in the world to him. He looked back at his people, his parents as well as Kenny. They all looked towards him with saddened eyes that whispered ‘sorry’ to him. He felt so ashamed by his own people who didn’t even bother to at least oppose to this man, never mind do what Kenny had done. He scoffed in anger “If thi-this is how you treat your prince then all of you are DAMNED!” he screamed at the top of his lungs, making sure everyone present had heard him. He turned away and walked into the air ship as though it was his duty. Cartman stood by the entrance, looking a little shocked but grinned. “Au revoir you damned souls” he laughed whilst waving and trailed behind Tweek, guiding him to his captive space. 

The entrance door then began to close with a low hissing sound, reassuring Tweek that there was no way out at this point. He just completely gave up; he wasn’t going to try anymore. He just walked down the long metal walled corridors accepting his fate, not even paying attention to any of his surroundings. “Don’t look so down, you’ll live you know” 

Tweek ignored the fat man's statement thinking of all the possible ways he could torture or kill him at any minute. ‘what if he boils me alive?! Or what if he starves me...I don’t want to die a slow painful death! Oh my heavens what if he- what if he performs some kind of ritual and steals my soul and sells my organs to the market or what if he feeds me to-’ “okay, here we are. You’re gonna be staying here for a while, I suggest you don’t talk with the asshole.” Tweek furrowed his eyebrows in confusion as he turned to look at Cartman. “the asshole?” The taller of the two nodded “yeah he’s a real dick. Just ignore him and everything he says” 

Before Tweek could say anything else, he was pushed into the room with the door locking behind him. 

‘well...I might as well get comfortable’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I did kind of a lazy job with this chapter...idk. I hope you guys liked it though. Can't wait to write the next one!

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's really short but this Is sooo cringy >~< I don't exactly love it but whatever, I hope it gets better (I doubt it) I hope you guys liked it though, let me know what you think.


End file.
